Decisions
by Trekaholic
Summary: T'Pol and Trip come to terms with their feelings.
1. Chapter One

Decisions  
  
Author: Trekaholic  
  
I do not own Enterprise or any of the characters. Paramount does. I simply use them to write this non-profit story. Don't send lawyers after me!  
  
Summary: This story takes place after 'Similitude'. I know a lot of people have done something like this, but there's always another perspective! Basically T'Pol and Trip come to terms with their feelings. I had another story, 'Changes' on fanfiction.net but decided to pull it out for now cause I'm having trouble writing it. I want to concentrate on this for the time being. Rating: I would rate this PG, because nothing sexual really happens.yet! And as for genre, it has drama/romance/angst and a little bit of humour. I don't mind if others want to archive this story. As long as everyone enjoys it and tries to review it.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Commander Charles Tucker III quietly made his way through the halls of the starship Enterprise. He paused for a moment, moving toward the wall nearest him and bracing his weight on it with his left hand. He then clenched his right fist and tried to drill it into his forehead. Although there was no medical evidence to support such a method, he believed it was the only way to suppress the constant pain lingering in his skull since he woke up after the operation. Once it had momentarily subsided, he continued on his way toward engineering.  
  
It was late. Very late. The only sound present in engineering was that of the warp reactor. Its engineers had long since gone to sleep. They deserved it after all. The long hours the team had put in to start getting all the systems online hadn't gone unnoticed by the Captain. He had decided to suspend the nightshift for the time being, seeing as there was no immediate threat to deal with. Trip reached the doors of engineering and activated the controls to open them. The suspended nightshift had allowed him to come in unnoticed every night for the last week. His only solace had become checking up on the engines, since there was little else he could do. It had been a week since the funeral. A week since the Doctor had ordered him off duty until he fully recovered. And a week since he had seen himself, not in a mirror, but in a coffin ready to be launched out into nothingness. Or perhaps it was the other way around. Maybe he was the one left with nothing, and the man who lay dead in the coffin took everything with him into the welcoming embrace of the universe.  
  
After all, he had made the ultimate sacrifice. His life was forfeit so that Trip's wouldn't be. But at what price had me made this sacrifice? To save the life of a man who the ship, as well as its occupants, needed? If anything, his friends had acted like Trip should have been the one in that coffin. He knew the Captain had given the order, but the Captain didn't know the operation would kill the clone. The Captain didn't know there was a small chance an enzyme could give Sim the life he wanted. He had been avoiding any unnecessary contact with the Chief Engineer since the funeral, as if the very sight of him reminded the Captain how much he wasn't worth his decision. Phlox had seen him on a regular basis to administer medication, but the once cheerful doctor could barely look him in the eye anymore. Malcolm had put on a façade to pretend nothing was wrong, but even the Armoury Officer showed sadness in his eyes every time he looked at Trip.  
  
Then there was T'Pol. She had been avoiding Trip like the plague, and the part that killed him the most was that he didn't know why. She was Vulcan, and if anything, the only person this whole incident shouldn't have had such an effect on. Nevertheless, after the funeral she had left him a message saying she was glad he was recovering but she would be busy with work and unable to help him with neuro-pressure for a couple of days. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she probably never wanted to resume them. The thought worried Trip more than he would admit. Not only did he need her to sleep better again, but he needed her company as well. He missed the time they spent together, and most of all he missed the closeness the two of them had finally shared. It scared him to think that was all over.  
  
He pushed his thoughts aside and began going over the engine diagnostics. His team had done a hell of a job and he wished he were there to help them. He didn't really feel comfortable around them anymore. Anytime he saw them in the halls, they always looked at him in a strange way, as if trying to decide if it was really him or someone else. Someone who had looked exactly like him. Someone who had befriended them, worked with them, and walked the same hallways as if it were him. Maybe that's why everyone had changed. Maybe this 'clone' was not only a copy of Trip, but in some ways better than him. His thoughts were interrupted when the door to engineering opened, and Trip hoped it was just one of his own people who had come down to check on the engines. He had no such luck.  
  
"I thought the Doctor and I made it clear you were off-duty for the time being."  
  
"I just thought I'd come by and see how the engines were doin' Cap'n." Normally, a smile would accompany any talk about his beloved engines, but the Captain had been anything but humorous lately. "How'd you know I was down here anyway?"  
  
"Phlox came by your quarters. He had a new sedative he wanted to give you for the pain. When you didn't answer he called me. We checked your quarters and thought you might be down here." Archer didn't sound too happy about getting woken up so late. "He's expecting you."  
  
"Sorry I woke you up. I guess I'll drop by sickbay then."  
  
"I don't want you down here again until you're cleared for duty. That's an order." Archer turned and walked away.  
  
"Understood." Trip's voice went to empty ears as the door to engineering closed behind the Captain.  
  
..........  
  
By the time Trip reached sickbay, the pain returned and his head was throbbing. He hoped whatever the Doctor had would finally subdue his constant headaches. He walked into sickbay and sat on the edge of one of the beds.  
  
Doctor Phlox came out of his office after he heard the doors of sickbay open. He was already prepared for the Commander's arrival and made his way toward the bed with hypospray in hand. "I believe this will help ease the pain, Commander." He injected the contents into Trip's neck.  
  
"I hope so Doc. It's been gettin' pretty bad lately."  
  
"As is expected from the trauma you went through. It will take time for your body to fully recover. However, if you continue to neglect rest, I assure you your condition will only get worse."  
  
"Don't worry. The Cap'n made it pretty clear I can't go down to engineerin' anymore."  
  
"He is only concerned for your well being."  
  
"I'm sure that's what it is. I better get goin'. Thanks for the medication."  
  
"You're welcome. Goodnight Commander." Trip nodded and made his way out.  
  
Phlox turned his attention to the unoccupied bed. A single tear made its way down his cheek as he thought about Sim lying on that same bed only a little while ago. His words echoed in the Doctor's mind. 'You made a damn good father.' What kind of father brings his son into the world, only to condemn his life afterwards? What kind of father neglects to mention any chance of survival, no matter how small, so that his son might lead a normal life? Phlox tried to pull himself together. He was glad the Commander was okay, but the sacrifice made would haunt him forever.  
  
.........  
  
Trip spent the entire night trying to think of new ways to increase engine efficiency. He may have been off-duty, but that didn't mean he couldn't offer suggestions that the Captain could approve and send down to engineering. Once morning came, he took a quick shower to shake off some of the exhaustion coursing through his aching body. He dried up and took a look at himself in the mirror. He looked terrible. His pale face and the dark circles around his eyes made him look like a ghost.  
  
He got dressed and made his way to the Captain's quarters, taking a moment outside to compose himself, as if that would make him look or feel any better. He pushed the button and awaited an answer.  
  
"Come in." The Captain was busy going over the ship's efficiency report when Trip walked in. He looked at the Chief Engineer then back to his screen. "What is it Trip? I'm pretty busy right now"  
  
"It'll only take a minute. I came up with some modifications we could make to increase our warp reactor's efficiency." He handed the Captain a small computer pad.  
  
Archer sighed. He took the pad and placed it on his desk without looking at it. "It really isn't much of an order if an officer doesn't follow it."  
  
"I haven't been down to engineerin' Sir. I did this in my quarters. All you have to do is tell my staff---"  
  
"I'm going to say this one more time Trip. You are not to be involved in this ship's operation until the Doctor clears you. You have to rest. Why are you making things so difficult?"  
  
"Well I'm sorry for bein' such a problem to you Captain. Would it be alright with you if I laid down in my quarters and died?" Trip retorted angrily.  
  
Archer slammed his fists into his desk and got up. "Why the hell would you say that?"  
  
Trip wasn't intimidated. "Seems to me like everyone woulda been better off if Sim was here instead of me. Includin' you."  
  
Archer's gaze went down to his hands. "That's not fair."  
  
"I'll tell you what's not fair! Wakin' up feelin' relieved you're not dead, only to find out that someone had to die to save your life!" Trip lowered his tone as the sadness came over his voice. "Wakin' up to realize nobody else, not even your closest friend, cares that you made it."  
  
"Of course I care. How could you think otherwise?" Archer looked back up to Trip.  
  
"You could've fooled me." He met Archer's eyes. "Where were you after I woke up in sickbay? Where were you after the funeral when it seemed like my entire life was falling apart?" He took a deep breath. "Where were you when I needed a friend the most?"  
  
Archer looked away and sat down. "You don't understand. The choice I made, it---cost someone their life. Every time I look at you I see Sim. I see the little kid who was scared cause he didn't know where his parents were. The kid who grew up knowing he was some freak creation of science, whose only purpose was to save somebody else's life. I gave the order to bring him to life, but what the hell kind of life did I give him? He could only live for two weeks, and before those two weeks were up he would have to die to save you. He didn't want to die. He had a taste of what it was like to live, to have friends, to experience what we experience. But we only gave him a taste, and that's it. In the end he sacrificed himself because of your memories. He knew if you died and the enzyme didn't work, then neither of you would be there to avenge Lizzie's death." Archer glanced at Trip, who was staring out the viewport. "I know I wasn't there for you, and I'm sorry. But I can't pretend none of this happened and just go back to normal. I just can't. I need some time."  
  
Trip stayed silent for a few moments, never taking his eyes off the stars. He tried to absorb everything the Captain had just told him. Without taking his eyes off the viewport he spoke. "I never asked for any of this to happen. If I had the chance, knowing how much my life would cost, I wouldn't have let you make that decision. But the choice wasn't mine, and I wish to God you didn't have to make it." He turned to face the Captain. "Somethin' I had no control of is ruining my life, and it kills me cause I can't do a damn thing about it. Take all the time you need, but I just hope one day you'll understand that." He left without saying or allowing another word.  
  
Jonathan Archer stood up and walked over to his viewport. He stared out toward the stars, remembering better days. Their lives had changed dramatically since entering the Expanse, but the one thing he had hoped to hold onto was his friendship with Trip. It would take some time and it wouldn't be easy, but he was damned if he was going to go through this without his best friend.  
  
.........  
  
Trip walked into the mess hall after his talk with the Captain. He was pretty hungry and thought it best to eat something before people arrived for breakfast. Most of the crew still felt uncomfortable around him. It wasn't every day a fellow crewmember was replaced with a clone. He walked into the mess hall and was glad to find it empty. He picked up a plate of eggs and another of some pancakes and made his way to the far corner of the room. He sat down and quietly ate, hoping he could finish before someone he knew walked through the doors. But his luck was running thin lately.  
  
Hoshi and Malcolm made their way into the mess hall. They were deep in conversation and hadn't noticed the Chief Engineer's presence. Malcolm picked up a plate of eggs and some bacon, while Hoshi made her way to the pancakes. Once they both had what they wanted, they scanned the room for a place to sit. Their eyes fell on Trip, who seemed as though he hadn't noticed them come in. Hoshi looked at Malcolm, and he tipped his head in Trip's direction.  
  
"Are these seats taken?"  
  
Trip was caught off-guard. He expected them to leave once they saw him. "Uh---no Malcolm. You guys can sit."  
  
"How you feelin' Commander?" Hoshi asked as she sat down.  
  
"I'm better. Thanks. Just a small headache that's all."  
  
"You look terrible. Are you sure you're alright?" There was genuine concern in his voice.  
  
Trip appreciated it. "Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks anyway though."  
  
"That's what friends are for."  
  
Trip thought about it for a second. "I didn't think I had any friends left."  
  
Hoshi reached out and put her hand over Trip's. "We'll always be your friends, no matter what. I'm not gonna lie and say it's been easy these last couple of weeks, but you're not to blame. It affected you as much as it did anyone else." Malcolm nodded in agreement.  
  
Trip couldn't help but smile at this. "That really means a lot to me. I know it's gonna take some time for things to get back to normal, but I'm glad you guys are willin'." He couldn't blame them for not being there for him sooner. He wasn't that close to either. But it was enough that they cared. "I better go and get some rest. I'll see you two later." He smiled and got up.  
  
Both Malcolm and Hoshi said their goodbyes and Trip made his way to his quarters. Today had been an exhausting day, but at least he had come to terms with the Captain, as well as Hoshi and Malcolm. He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. His thoughts drifted to a certain Vulcan officer. He wanted to be angry with her for not being there for him, but he found he couldn't. He cared for her too much. His feelings for her had gone beyond that of friendship, and he couldn't bear the idea of losing her. He knew that her sudden avoidance of him was caused by something that must have happened between her and Sim. He guessed that maybe Sim had somehow angered her to a point where she couldn't even face Trip, probably because she saw Sim every time she looked at him. He wanted to confront her, but he had no idea what he could possibly say.  
  
..........  
  
T'Pol felt relieved. Although Vulcans suppressed emotion, her time with humans on Enterprise had certainly changed her. Her shift on the bridge would soon be over, and she could finally retreat to the solitude of her quarters and meditate. The past couple of weeks had certainly taken their toll on her otherwise calm and controlled Vulcan mind. When she learned of Commander Tucker's condition in sickbay, sadness flooded her mind and it took every ounce of strength in her body to control herself. She had visited him a several times in sickbay but found it hard to stay long since she didn't want the Doctor or the Captain to see the worry evident on her face. They had grown quite close over the last couple of months, and she had a certain---fondness toward him. Even if she'd never willingly admit it, she had always looked forward to their sessions and found that she enjoyed his companionship.  
  
T'Pol sighed inwardly. The accident had changed everything. When she learned of the Doctor's idea of cloning the Commander in order to salvage neural tissue, she was sceptical to say the least. The matter was a complicated one, and although she knew it was her duty to advise the Captain of any risks involved, she was inwardly grateful for his decision. She believed the Commander to be an irreplaceable member of this crew.  
  
She had watched the clone grow from an infant into a teenager, and from a teenager into an adult. She had no idea how much Sim would be like the Commander, and was surprised when he possessed not only all of Mr. Tucker's memories, but his abilities as well. When he came to her to profess his feelings, she had to admit she was caught off-guard. What troubled her most was that he didn't know whether those feelings belonged to him or the Commander. Deep down inside T'Pol believed they weren't Sim's, for how could he develop such strong feelings for her in such short time? But at the same time she wanted to believe it, because she didn't know how she would respond if indeed the Commander did have feelings for her.  
  
She found out the night she went to visit Sim. The night he would sacrifice himself to save the life of another. When she spoke to him, she thought of the Commander. If Sim's feelings were indeed his and not Mr. Tucker's, then this would be her one and only chance to find out if she truly felt anything for him. She hesitated only for a moment before walking up to him and placing her lips on his. In that moment, her heart skipped a beat and she felt like volts of electricity were being passed throughout her entire body. When she pulled away, her mind was alive with so many emotions she couldn't even comprehend what they were. Her stomach felt weak, and her knees were threatening to buckle unless she composed herself. She opened her eyes and saw the Commander. His blue eyes stared back at her, and she realized in that moment she could be lost in those eyes forever.  
  
When Commander Tucker had finally awoken, she could not bring herself to go see him. There was still the slight possibility that he did not have any feelings for her, and she found it would be difficult for her to continue giving him neuro-pressure treatments if she felt the way she did. There was another possibility that scared T'Pol. If he did reciprocate her feelings, how would they proceed? He was an emotionally charged being, and she was worried that a relationship with him might mean the downfall of her logic. The price she would have to pay in order to pursue a romantic relationship with a human would be high. The Commander himself would have to get involved with a woman who could offer him so very little but her feelings. She wondered if that would be enough for him.  
  
After giving all these some thought, T'Pol dealt with the situation the only way she knew how. By avoiding him. She could not bring herself to make a decision. There were simply too many factors to take into account. Vulcans never made decisions based on feelings, and if no logical solution could be found, she would simply have to avoid making that decision.  
  
She glanced at the time. 22:00hrs. She realized her shift was over. She asked the Captain if her assistance was further required but he dismissed her. The whole situation with Sim had only added to the change being brought on to the Captain since the Xindi attack. Although he had become more dedicated to finding the weapon, he was no longer the man she met so long ago on Earth. Once she reached her quarters, T'Pol laid out a pillow on the floor and lit her candles. She settled herself down on the pillow and began to meditate.  
  
.........  
  
When Trip woke up, he was relieved that the pain had finally subsided. The Doctor's medication was working. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked at the time. He couldn't believe he had slept through most of the day. It was late into the night but he wasn't that hungry. He decided he would stop by the mess hall later and eat whatever he could find. He lay back down on his bed and decided he might as well stay put, since there was little else he could do.  
  
.........  
  
After about an hour of meditation, T'Pol opened her eyes and stood up. Her attempts to bury her feelings had failed. All she could hope for now was to get some rest, but she knew that wasn't going to be easy. For the past week she'd been having trouble sleeping. After taking every possible factor into consideration, she had deduced that the absence of Mr. Tucker from her exercises had caused some sort of discomfort within her. She lay down on her bed and began contemplating what her next course of action would be.  
  
It would be logical to resign her commission to Enterprise and return to Vulcan. She knew living like this was unacceptable. She highly doubted her people would willingly welcome her back, but perhaps if she could re- integrate herself into Vulcan society they would eventually accept her. Her only other option was staying onboard the human vessel. She knew the longer she stayed, the harder it would be to control her thoughts and emotions. The humans on this ship tested that control on a daily basis, and now she found it increasingly difficult given the feelings she had discovered for the Chief Engineer. Confronting him was something T'Pol didn't believe she was capable of. Although she wanted nothing else then to tell him what he deserved to know, there was always that lingering fear in the back of her mind. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if a relationship wouldn't work out? But if she didn't confront him, would she regret it for the rest of her life? Would she be able to go on living, never being able to know what could have been?  
  
She had but two options. Either she would go and speak to the Captain, letting him know of her resignation, or she would go see Commander Tucker and tell him how she felt. The former was certainty, and the latter was hope. In the end it wasn't that difficult for her to reach a decision.  
  
.........  
  
The Captain had retired to his quarters for the night. He sat down, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Porthos jumped on his lap, demanding attention. Archer started scratching his ears and petting his head. It had been a rough day. He needed to get some rest. He lifted Porthos and gently placed him on the ground. He then made his way to his bed, taking off his uniform, shutting off the light and settling peacefully under the covers.  
  
His door chimed, and Archer let out a sigh. For a minute he thought about ignoring it, but that wasn't very suitable of a captain. He got up, turned the lights on and opened the door. He was surprised to say the least.  
  
"Can I help you Hoshi?"  
  
"I'm so sorry for bothering you Captain. I tried finding someone to help me, but the Lt. wasn't in his quarters and I didn't know who else to ask."  
  
"Who to ask for what?"  
  
"I think something's broken in my ceiling. I keep hearing rattling noises and I can't sleep." She looked very embarrassed and nervous so Archer tried his best to be friendly.  
  
"Alright Hoshi. Let's go and take a look."  
  
..........  
  
T'Pol made her way through the empty hallways before finally reaching her destination. She knew it was getting late but she pushed the button anyway. It was now or never. The door opened to reveal one very tired looking Chief Engineer, but his face seemed to light up once he saw who his late night visitor was.  
  
"T'Pol?"  
  
She looked into the same blue eyes she had been lost in once before.  
  
"Commander. We need to talk."  
  
She had made her choice. 


	2. Chapter Two

Decisions  
  
Author: Trekaholic  
  
Paramount owns Enterprise. And all the stuff I put down for the first chapter applies here too.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Trip was still having trouble registering what was going on as T'Pol waited outside his quarters. She was the last person he had expected to see this late, but there she was, in the flesh, wanting to talk. He was shaken out of his reverie when T'Pol spoke again.  
  
"Commander? Are you alright?" She had taken a step closer to him.  
  
"Uh---yeah. Sorry about that. You just caught me by surprise, that's all." He stepped aside and motioned her in with his left hand. He turned to face her once she was inside. "I wasn't expectin' any company this late."  
  
T'Pol made her way toward his desk and stopped, also turning to face him. "I apologize for disturbing you, but there is something rather important I wished to discuss with you."  
  
Trip saw something in her eyes. Something he had seen before when she was concentrating on her work or trying to solve a complicated problem. It was determination. Although his curiosity had taken over him, he still had some things he needed to get off his chest. "T'Pol, we've barely spoken in the past week. I was pretty sure you'd been avoidin' me, but now you show up in the middle of the night with somethin' important to tell me. You have to admit this is a little strange."  
  
T'Pol understood his discomfort. She had been avoiding him, and she knew he deserved to know the truth. "I apologize for my behaviour. I will admit that I have been avoiding any unnecessary contact with you since you recovered." There. She finally felt---relieved to confront their situation.  
  
Trip never thought he'd get an admission like that from her. "What made you change your mind?"  
  
"I found it unacceptable to continue in this manner. We have known each other for some time now, and from what I understand, we have formed a friendship in human terms." She noticed his body tense at her statement. "Was I incorrect in assuming this?"  
  
Trip started shaking his head. "No, no. Not at all T'Pol. I just never thought you saw us as friends." He regained his composure and leaned back against the wall. "I think of us as friends too. Good friends."  
  
T'Pol was glad their conversation was going smoothly. She found it difficult to broach the more complicated part of her reason for coming, but at least he still regarded her as a friend, which made it easier for her to continue. "I am grateful for our friendship. Although it is a foreign concept to me, I am beginning to understand why it is so important to humans. Aside from spending off-duty time together, friendship entails certain responsibilities upon a person. I believe that as your friend, I have failed thus far in fulfilling my responsibilities in your time of distress." Trip was about to speak but T'Pol cut him off. "In the past, you have concerned yourself with my well-being on several occasions. After the incident with Raijin, I found it comforting that you came to visit me while I was recovering in sickbay, even though I told you your presence and constant worry were only irritating. You have offered me your support as a friend when I was in need of it, and I regret not having done the same for you."  
  
Trip didn't know what to say or do. For once, he was just frozen in place trying to process everything that was going on. She had actually been comforted by his concern for her. He would have never imagined that, but he pushed the thought aside for a moment and decided there was something more serious he had to address. She was troubled by not being able to help him, and something inside of him rejoiced in her concern for him, but also made him realize just how much this actually bothered her.  
  
T'Pol had turned away from him at this point. This was becoming more difficult than she had anticipated. Vulcans weren't supposed to experience these types of feelings, let alone share them with other beings. She wondered what her people would think if they ever found out how far she had strayed from the teachings of Surak? What would her family think? Before she could ponder further, she felt strong hands grip her by the shoulders and turn her around. For a moment she allowed herself to enjoy the feel of his hands on her body. It had been quite some time since their last neuro- pressure session.  
  
"T'Pol. You can't come here and tell me you've failed me as a friend, cause it's just not true. After the attack on earth, after I found out my sister died, my whole life was fallin' apart on me. I couldn't eat or sleep and all I thought about was how bad I wanted to kill every Xindi out there. If it wasn't for you and the neuro-pressure exercises, I don't know what I woulda done."  
  
T'Pol looked up at him. "I do not deserve the credit for that Commander. It was the Doctor who asked me to help you with neuro-pressure."  
  
"But you accepted it. You agreed to it and stuck with it even though the last thing you probably ever wanted was to be stuck with me every other night."  
  
"That is untrue. I must admit that in the beginning I did not think you possessed the patience to engage in neuro-pressure, but I have come to value our sessions, for they are as beneficial to me as they are to you."  
  
Trip let go of her shoulders and took a step back. "So does that mean this week has been as bad for you as it has for me?"  
  
"If you are referring to a feeling of emptiness by the absence of my presence, then yes."  
  
"Then why have you been avoidin' me, T'Pol?"  
  
She knew the question would come sooner or later, but was still as unprepared as she was before coming to his quarters. "Commander." She remembered their agreement to call each other by their first names off- duty. It had occurred some time after they began neuro-pressure, and he had persisted until she finally accepted and decided she would call him Charles, much to his protest about Trip being his preference. "Charles, when the clone was created, no one anticipated he would be so much like you. It was difficult for the crew to interact with Sim because he reminded them all of you. He reminded me of you. My time with Sim was very trying, because not only did he act in a manner similar to yours, but he also recalled your memories. He even knew of our neuro-pressure sessions, recalling them as his own."  
  
"That must've been really weird for you." Trip was starting to understand her situation, but also felt a little uneasy about knowing all this. He wasn't too crazy about having someone else walk around with his memories and feelings.  
  
"It was rather---unsettling. But the more time we spent together working and interacting, the more I found that being in his presence was much like being in your own. I had visited you several times in sickbay, but your condition was always unchanged. I suppose there was some measure of comfort knowing you were alive in some way through him."  
  
Trip was glad to know she had come to see him in sickbay. It was nice to know she cared enough to check up on his condition, even if he wasn't getting any better. "It means a lot to me that you came to see how I was doin'. It's nice to know I wasn't really alone the whole time." He took a deep breath and continued. "But I need to know, T'Pol. Have you been avoidin' me because it bothers you to see me here instead of Sim?"  
  
T'Pol hadn't expected that question, but it was a logical one. "Although the Captain and I were well aware of the ethical and moral implications involved with creating Sim, I agree that his decision was the right one. You are an important member of this crew, and you must remember that Sim was like you, but not you."  
  
Trip walked over to his bed and sat down, leaving his hands to rest on his knees. "Then what's wrong T'Pol?"  
  
She was being evasive, but it was time to tell him the truth. "Sim had come to my quarters to discuss his plan on releasing the ship using the shuttle pods. I told him that although there were risks and a possibility of failure, I had passed it on to the Captain. I believe his mindset was after our last neuro-pressure session because he recalled working on the neural nodes in our feet. I asked him if there was something else he wished to discuss because he seemed preoccupied. He appeared to hesitate before telling me he had deep feelings for me, and that he found it difficult to stop thinking about me."  
  
Trip's head flew up as T'Pol finished her last sentence. He couldn't believe what she just said. Sim had told her about his feelings, and now she knew. He didn't know what he could possibly say, and before he opened his mouth not knowing what would come out, she added.  
  
"He was very troubled because he could not decide whether the feelings were his own, or yours."  
  
So she didn't know, but she was suspicious. Trip had done such a good job of hiding his feelings and now Sim had gone and ruined it. He would have to do some major damage control. He didn't want to lose his friendship with T'Pol. "You have to understand I never intended for any of this to happen. If I knew what went on with you two, I'd understand why you'd been avoidin' me a little better."  
  
"I very much doubt that, Charles." T'Pol knew it was time to come clean. It was now or never. "Before his operation, I decided to visit Sim one last time. I felt it would be comforting for him to know that he had made friends in his life that would miss him." She composed her thoughts and continued. "I had my own reasons for visiting him as well. I decided that if indeed the feelings were his own and not yours, this would be my one chance to find out the true nature of my own feelings." At Trip's puzzled expression, she went on. She was as nervous as any Vulcan could be, but there was no turning back.  
  
"During our time together on Enterprise, I have become rather---fond of you. At first I suppressed these feelings because I concluded they were the result of our continuing friendship. But after we began neuro-pressure, I realized there was something more to what I felt, an attraction I could not describe even to myself. I found it difficult to understand and deal with these emotions, but I knew for certain that I enjoyed your companionship and looked forward to the time we spent together. When Sim told me of his feelings, I decided it was an opportunity to learn how I also felt. When I went to visit him that night, I experienced an emotion I have felt in your presence before. It compelled me to kiss him, because I knew this was the human way of expressing affection. I realized in that moment that I had deep feelings for you, and that even after you recovered I would find it difficult to continue giving you neuro-pressure without having some closure."  
  
Trip felt as if his heart was ready to beat its way out of his chest, and when he tried to take some calming breaths, it only made his heart thump louder. He was happy and nervous at the same time, mostly nervous because he never thought he'd be having a conversation like this with T'Pol. But he realized she must have been as nervous as he was since she was looking at the ground waiting for him to answer. "T'Pol, I don't know what to say. I mean---well---I never thought you could feel this way about me." This was definitely not going to be easy.  
  
"I also never thought I was capable of feeling this way. But I have come to accept it, because denying it has been a futile attempt." She still wasn't looking at him. "I hope you understand that I never wished to avoid you after your recovery, but rather to take some time and sort my emotions out. As I have previously stated, I do value our friendship a great deal. I do believe we should discontinue our sessions but I would like to continue being your friend if that is acceptable."  
  
Trip was confused. "Why would you want to---?" He realized then he hadn't even told her he felt the same way. She probably assumed he had no interest in her beyond that of friendship. "T'Pol, I have my own confession to make." He stood up when she looked at him. "The feelings Sim told you about, they were mine. I kept them to myself because I didn't think you felt the same way. I know we were getting' close and all, but I didn't want to risk tellin' you how I felt. I didn't want to lose what we had." He smiled as he realized their situation. "I guess we were both in the same boat."  
  
For a moment T'Pol had worried that her worst-case scenario had come true. That she would have to continue her relationship with Charles as friends and nothing more. But the admission that he reciprocated her feelings made her feel very---content. She suddenly had the urge to tease him, which she had gotten quite used to enjoying lately. "I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with this boat you are referring to."  
  
Trip immediately picked up the humour in her voice. Over the years he was getting better at reading her and was quite pleased with how far he had gotten. He moved closer to her until they were only a foot apart, then he reached out and grazed her cheek with the back of his hand. "You get a kick out of doing that, don't you?"  
  
T'Pol enjoyed the feel of his hand against her cheek. It was quite pleasant. "Perhaps." They were staring into each other's eyes, neither willing to move away. T'Pol's next words were said in a lower and softer tone as her eyes shifted downwards. "Charles, I wish you to know that I am pleased with the fact that my attraction toward you is---mutual."  
  
Something in her voice told Trip there was more to what she had to say. He brought his hand down under her chin and lifted her gaze to meet his. "But?"  
  
T'Pol thought that maybe her time on the human vessel had compromised her ability to hide her emotions, but realized it was more likely that it was this man who learned how to look past her Vulcan façade, and perhaps into her very soul. "Neither the Vulcan High Command nor Starfleet would be pleased if we were to pursue a romantic relationship together. I doubt even the Captain would approve if he found out his first and second officers were fraternizing with each other. There is also the issue of compatibility. A relationship between a Vulcan and human has not been---." T'Pol stopped talking when she noticed Trip smiling and trying to hold back a fit of laughter. "I fail to see what you find so amusing about this situation."  
  
Trip saw T'Pol's annoyed expression and decided to hold back his laughter, unless of course he wanted an angry Vulcan on his hands. "Sorry T'Pol. I don't find the situation amusin'; I know how serious it is. I just couldn't help myself once you got into Vulcan-mode."  
  
"Vulcan-mode?" T'Pol was confused.  
  
"Well you know, getting' all logical and stuff. Puttin' into account all possible variables, like your tryin' to solve some sort of scientific problem. I guess I just hadn't seen you do it in a while and---like I said I'm sorry." But he still couldn't wipe the smile off his face.  
  
"It would appear that you find humour in my ability to apply logic to a situation, though I do not see a reason why. I'm afraid I will never fully understand your behaviour, Charles." T'Pol noticed his smile grow wider and found it pleasant too see him happy, even if it was at her expense. It had been a long time since he had smiled like that. "It would seem that both of us find a certain level of satisfaction in 'getting a rise' out of one another."  
  
Trip placed both her hands in his and looked down, absent-mindedly rubbing her knuckles. "Yeah, we do don't we?"  
  
"There is still the matter of our situation."  
  
"I know, but let's not worry about that right now. You're right about everything T'Pol, I don't doubt that. But right now let's take things slow and see how they work out. Nobody has to know about us, not now anyway. Even though I have a good feeling about you and me, we may end up realizing this isn't going to work, or one of us might decide we no longer want to continue with it. In any case, we can deal with whatever problems that might be in our way as they come."  
  
"Remaining discreet would be wise. Although we will eventually have to deal with the repercussions of our relationship, should it work out, I find this course of action to be the most acceptable one." T'Pol took her right hand out of Trip's and laid it down on his chest. "Aside from what we have already discussed, our compatibility is an important issue. Despite how we both feel, you must understand that being Vulcan, I am unfamiliar with the complexities of human relationships. As you know, Vulcan marriages are arranged from birth, and we are not open to courting members of the opposite sex as humans are accustomed to doing."  
  
"So does that mean Koss is the only guy you've ever dated?"  
  
"After my arrangement to marry Koss, I had met with him and his family four times, which is acceptable in setting up an acquaintance between two partners and their families. I do not believe, however, that this constitutes a date in human terms."  
  
Trip smiled at that. "I guess human relationships are pretty complicated in Vulcan terms."  
  
"Indeed. Humans feel the need to display their affection for one another verbally and physically on a regular basis, and they do tend to get involved in more than one relationship. On Vulcan, a marriage solidifies the arrangement between two Vulcans permanently. Only after marriage and bonding do two Vulcans engage in reproductive acts."  
  
"So if you didn't cancel your wedding to Koss, you'd be stuck with him for the rest of your life?" Trip found that hard to believe.  
  
"Yes. Only in the event of death or other extenuating circumstances does a Vulcan take another mate."  
  
"T'Pol, I gotta admit I don't know a lot about Vulcan relationships. But from what you've told me and the little I do know, does this mean you can't---well--- we can't---?" Trip was having a hard time formulating a sentence.  
  
T'Pol understood what he was trying to say. "Mate?" Trip nodded but couldn't help the deep redness creeping up his cheeks. "I do not know. That is why I agree that we should take this slowly, since neither of us is certain of our compatibility. But I will understand if you do not wish to attempt this. As I stated, I cannot offer you the same things a human female could."  
  
"The same goes for you T'Pol. Like you said, humans are very touchy- feely. If we get into this, you're gonna have to get used to a little more physical contact." To make his point, Trip brought his hands up to her face and cupped her cheeks. "T'Pol, I do want this to happen. Both of us are gonna have to make some sacrifices, but I'm willin' if you are, darlin'."  
  
He was correct in his assessment, thought T'Pol. Physical and emotional intimacies, as well as his need to use terms of endearment were things T'Pol would have to get accustomed to. But she knew she wanted this relationship, and more than anything she was certain of that. "I am willing, Charles."  
  
They were staring into each other's eyes again, and Trip decided now was definitely the time to experiment with some physical intimacy. He bent down and pressed his lips slowly against hers, and deepened the kiss after he realized how good her mouth felt against his own. When there was no reaction from her, he pulled away and removed his hands from her face. "Sorry," was the only thing that came out as he tried to hide the nervousness on his face.  
  
T'Pol didn't understand his reaction. She was enjoying the kiss until he abruptly pulled away. "Why are you apologizing?" She took a step to close the space between them. "And why did you stop?"  
  
Trip's expression went from that of nervousness to that of surprise. "Well---I thought I was doin' somethin' wrong. You weren't kissin' me back."  
  
T'Pol averted her eyes. "My experience with members of the opposite sex is limited."  
  
Trip studied her face. Was she blushing? There was a slight green tint growing on her face. He couldn't believe it! He never knew Vulcans could blush. "Well darlin', this is something humans like to call makin' out. Just follow my lead and do what I do." He put his arms around her and pulled her into another deep kiss. T'Pol studied the movement of his lips as the sensations flooded her body and started mimicking his actions. She found the effect most desirable as they continued pressing more tightly against one another until both had to pull apart to catch their breath.  
  
"Damn T'Pol, you're a quick learner."  
  
There was a ghost of a smile on T'Pol's lips. "I have a good teacher." She still hadn't removed her hands from his chest. "It is getting late. You need to rest, Charles. I do not wish to keep you from recovering." There was concern in her voice.  
  
It was Trip's turn to smile. "Don't worry, if anythin' you made me feel better. But I guess I should follow the Doctor's orders and get some rest." Before she had a chance to leave, he added. "How about we make tomorrow nights movie our first official date?"  
  
T'Pol was a bit confused. "We have gone to movie night together before. Why would tomorrow be considered a date?"  
  
"Cause after movie night, we continue this lesson in your quarters. I still have some things to teach you, that is, if you're up for it?"  
  
"A Vulcan never turns away from a challenge, Mr. Tucker. I accept your offer."  
  
"It's a date then." Trip bent down to give her a kiss.  
  
"Goodnight, Charles." T'Pol walked toward the door and glanced back at him one last time before pushing the button.  
  
"G'night, T'Pol."  
  
Trip got into bed once T'Pol was gone and turned off the lights. He didn't think he'd be having any trouble sleeping now that he knew things were starting to turn around for him. The Powers That Be were definitely working in his favour.  
  
I hope everyone likes it. I don't mind continuing it as long as readers tell me that's what they want. The whole Hoshi going to Archer's quarters was just to build some suspense in where T'Pol was headed, but I could actually turn that into something. So let me know what you think! 


	3. Chapter Three

Decisions  
  
Author: Trekaholic  
  
Paramount owns Enterprise and all the characters. All I own is the aliens that will probably never be known outside this story, but if Paramount wants they can have them too. As an Enterprise fan, I feel obliged to mention that anyone who watches the show should tune in on Wednesdays when the ratings matter, at least from what I've heard. I mean, don't we all want a fourth and fifth season? Secondly, I have read a lot of Trip/T'Pol fan fiction, but not all of it, therefore if a storyline similar to this has been used, I don't know about it. If someone who reads this story feels I copied their own, then all they have to do is tell me and I'll change it. I hope no one has though cause coming up with all this isn't easy! Finally, I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story, you don't understand how much authors like reviews! I will take in a lot of the suggestions I've gotten and I'm sure the reviewers will be aware of the changes I've made based on their proposals.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Are you sure there's nothing there?"  
  
"I've run every sensor sweep there is, Ensign. I can't find anything out of the ordinary near your quarters, or on the ship for that matter." Malcolm crossed his arms and looked up at Hoshi. "You could have imagined it."  
  
"I know what I heard. And I checked with the Doctor, nothing's wrong with me." Hoshi looked at the screen then back to Malcolm. "Where were you last night, anyway? I came to your quarters first but couldn't find you."  
  
"I was working late in the Armoury, trying to implement the new upgrades Starfleet sent us."  
  
"I shoulda known you'd be playing with your weapons again." Hoshi rolled her eyes.  
  
Malcolm couldn't help but slightly grin at that. "Is that sarcasm I detect?" But before they could continue their friendly banter, the Captain came out of his ready room and approached the two, who had been working at Malcolm's station.  
  
"Find anything?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Captain. The sensors didn't pick up anything unusual around Ensign Sato's quarters last night." Archer looked at Hoshi, who obviously wasn't satisfied with the findings.  
  
"I didn't imagine it. I know it's hard to believe, but there was definitely something rattling in my ceiling."  
  
Archer sighed. When she had woken him up, he had accompanied her back to her quarters to check the problem out himself, but when they got there, everything seemed normal. "I'll have T'Pol check it out once she gets here. She's due on the bridge any minute now."  
  
"Thanks, Sir."  
  
"Don't mention it." Archer gave her a reassuring smile and took his place in the Captain's chair. He knew there was a chance Hoshi was imagining it, but there was no harm in checking it out. They had been in the Expanse for some time now, and the last thing he wanted was an unexpected surprise. "How we doin', Travis?"  
  
"We're holding steady at Warp 2.5, Sir. So far with minimal field fluctuations."  
  
"Good. Let's hope it stays that way." Just then the turbo-lift doors opened and T'Pol stepped onto the bridge. She bowed her head slightly to the Captain and took a seat at her station. Archer returned the gesture. "Sub-commander."  
  
T'Pol noticed Hoshi at Malcolm's station. Both were looking intently at her then back to the Captain. She raised an eyebrow and spoke. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Archer turned his attention back to T'Pol. "We're kinda hopin' you might be able to tell us." At another raised eyebrow he continued. "Last night Hoshi heard some rattling noises in her ceiling, but by the time I got there it was gone. Malcolm's been running some scans but we haven't found anything."  
  
T'Pol took a moment to take in the information and formulate what their next course of action should be. "I can run the scans again, but I doubt my findings will differ from the Lieutenant's. I suggest we run a system-wide diagnostic. It may take several hours but if there is a problem, then we will have a better chance of isolating it."  
  
"Do what you can. Just let me know if you find anything."  
  
"Aye, Captain." T'Pol started up the diagnostic and programmed it to check the entire ship's systems. Once it was under way she returned to her other console to resume her duties. There was little to do now but wait. Her thoughts drifted back to last night. She wanted to keep her mind on her work, but there was nothing of value to note on her screen. Despite her best efforts, images from the night before flooded her mind. She played back the kiss in her head, trying to remember the feel of his lips. The feel of his powerful arms wrapped around her body. She had felt so safe in that moment; free to enjoy the experience without worrying about the many problems they would have to face because of their newfound relationship. T'Pol pushed her thoughts aside. It was illogical to be thinking about such things. She tried to concentrate again on her work but another thought crossed her mind. Wasn't it also illogical to pretend she wasn't experiencing these emotions? She remembered what Ambassador V'Lar had told her once about emotions. "We simply hide them better." Perhaps she had been correct in her assessment.  
  
T'Pol allowed herself to think about her 'date' tonight. She found herself once again experiencing certain feelings she had been trying to suppress before. One in particular was foremost in her mind. She was having trouble identifying it, so she tried to recall a situation where she had experienced it before. It was the same feeling she had when she knew her and Charles were going to have a neuro-pressure session. She always looked forward to them. T'Pol thought for a moment then realized she had identified the emotion. It was---anticipation. She was looking forward to seeing Charles tonight. She found that accepting the emotion allowed her a certain peace of mind, which she hadn't gotten from trying to suppress it. Her thoughts drifted again. She wondered what he was doing right now. Most probably still sleeping, she surmised. Perhaps she would go to his quarters once her shift was finished, since that would be well into the evening. That way she could see how he was doing before they went to see the movie. Satisfied with the course of action she had decided upon, T'Pol resumed monitoring the computer's progress, this time with no trouble at all.  
  
..........  
  
The starship Enterprise continued on its course through space, zipping by countless planets and stars along the way. The casual observer might think of it as a silver discus with wings, flying through the endless black void known as the universe. But upon closer inspection, and to the few who have the technology, one would see a small green vessel docked on the port side, cloaked in order to make its presence unknown to the crew aboard the ship. Its occupant is but a single entity, and to the few who have the technology, it is no longer occupying its own vessel.  
  
Exhaust. Frustration. Impatience. It moves through the vents aimlessly, still unsuccessful in seeking out what it has come to find. Maybe it is time to turn back. Maybe this endeavour is useless. No. It has come too far to turn back now. It has been very lucky in finding this ship. There is a chance it won't have the opportunity again. It makes a right, then a left. It's moving purposefully again, no longer allowing distractions to slow it down. It comes to a sudden stop, hovering over another's quarters. This one is different. It senses a weakness that seems almost too good to be true. This one's mind has suffered recently. A perfect candidate. The one yesterday was much stronger, just like the rest. But this one would make an excellent prey. It lowers itself from the vent, careful not to arouse the sleeping form. It stays in midair for a while, touching its mind briefly with the one oblivious to its presence. Satisfied, it closes in and enters its new host. Very lucky indeed.  
  
..........  
  
"Captain, the computer has finished running the system-wide diagnostic." T'Pol looked up from her console. At her announcement, everyone on the bridge turned their heads toward her. They waited, and waited, but it didn't look like T'Pol was going to say anything anytime soon. It was Archer who finally ended the tension building up on the bridge.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Nothing unusual was found."  
  
"Nothing at all?" asked Hoshi from her station.  
  
"As I stated, nothing unusual was found, Ensign. Perhaps the rattling noise was a figment of your imagination. Humans can often be susceptible to their subconscious mind." Everyone on the bridge winced at that. This conversation had just taken a bad turn.  
  
"So you think I'm crazy." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"That is not what I meant. I am simply trying to determine various factors that may have resulted in what you experienced last night." T'Pol didn't understand why Hoshi was upset. She was only trying to help find a solution, but had obviously offended Ensign Sato by suggesting that her mind may have been in a fragile state when the incident occurred. Perhaps the Captain and Commander were correct. She needed to develop more 'people friendly' skills.  
  
The last thing Archer needed was to have his Linguistics Officer pissed off at his Science Officer. "Hoshi, T'Pol is only trying to help. You have to accept the possibility that maybe this didn't happen." He hoped that was subtle enough. "Now unless it happens again, I think we should all just try and forget about it."  
  
Hoshi looked down to the floor and nodded, obviously embarrassed because of the whole situation. "Sorry I accused you like that, Sub- commander. I'm just---frustrated with all this."  
  
"It is an understandable reaction. I accept your apology." T'Pol turned back to her station.  
  
Hoshi looked up in surprise. She hadn't expected T'Pol to take it so lightly. And from the look on everybody else's faces, neither did they.  
  
..........  
  
A couple hours later, once her duty-shift on the bridge was over, T'Pol dismissed herself and headed to her quarters. She decided to meditate before her visit to see the Commander. Being in his presence did require some extra effort on her part. Certain activities such as neuro-pressure, and of course the more recent intimacy they engaged in, did put strains on her emotional control.  
  
After a sufficient amount of meditation, T'Pol blew out her candles and changed out of her ceremonial attire. The movie would begin in an hour, and now would be the best time to depart. She left her quarters and made her way to the Commander's, and once she reached it, pushed his chime and awaited his answer. A minute later, when there was still no response, T'Pol pushed the chime again. She thought perhaps he was still sleeping, or busy taking a shower. She would have to come back again later if he didn't answer soon. Before she had a chance to think further, however, the door opened to reveal the object of her affection.  
  
"Good evening, Sub-commander."  
  
T'Pol thought it was rather odd for him to address her formally off- duty, but then again, he did have an odd sense of humour. "Good evening, Charles. Am I disturbing you?"  
  
"Actually, I am kinda busy. Is there somethin' you wanted?"  
  
An odd sense of humour indeed. "I thought I would come by early to see how you were. If you're preoccupied we can meet at the mess hall before the movie begins."  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight. I'm not feelin' up to it."  
  
"Is there something wrong?" T'Pol didn't understand his sudden change in behaviour.  
  
"Nothin's wrong. I just need a little rest that's all."  
  
"Would you like me to assist you? Some neuro-pressure exercises will help you sleep." Maybe he wasn't recovering as well as she had thought.  
  
"Look, I don't need your help. Why do you keep pushin' it?"  
  
"I simply care for your well-being. I thought I made that clear to you last night." His outburst was uncalled for. Why was he angry with her?  
  
He seemed to contemplate this for a moment. "If it's all the same to you I'd rather forget last night ever happened. I wasn't myself and I think I said a lot of things I didn't mean. So can we drop this?"  
  
"Very well. I apologize for my intrusion. Goodnight, Commander." But the only reply she got was the door that closed in her face. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Just yesterday he told her he felt the same way, and now? Now he wanted her to forget it ever happened. T'Pol felt her chest get heavier and had to use every ounce of her strength to concentrate and control the torrent of emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. Why had he changed his mind about their relationship? Why had he suddenly changed his attitude toward her? She had trusted him with her feelings, and had believed that sharing her emotions with him would bring them closer together. But now she didn't know what to believe. Did last night mean nothing to him? T'Pol stood outside Trip's quarters, silently contemplating the questions that neither she nor the empty halls had answers to.  
  
..........  
  
After finally getting rid of unwanted company, it walked back to the desk and continued where it had left off. It needed to gain enough information before they had a chance to become suspicious of its behaviour. The human was proving to be more resilient than it had originally predicted, but he was getting weaker, and that meant it was only a matter of time. It had taken a great amount of effort to recall the previous nights conversation with the Vulcan, mainly because this 'Charles Tucker' was resisting any attempts to have his memory tapped in to. But patience and time were things the entity was prepared to sacrifice. Soon enough the human's defences would fall, and soon enough the entity would integrate itself completely with the lower being, making all his thoughts and memories its own.  
  
I know, I know. How can a T/T shipper go and ruin a date like that? But there has to be some obstacles in the way. I would like to thank again everyone who has reviewed my story and offered input. I will definitely take some of the ideas and put them to use, most probably in the chapters to come. 


	4. Chapter Four

Decisions  
  
Author: Trekaholic  
  
Paramount owns Enterprise and its characters. The reviews I've been getting are great. I'm glad everyone who's reading likes where I'm taking this. I want to take a minute and explain something I thought might be helpful. This story takes place after 'Similitude', so up to that point it takes into account everything that has happened on the show, but after that, it strays away from the show. To me, Trip and T'Pol are good friends by season three and the neuro-pressure has brought them even closer intimately. The reason T'Pol confronts Trip with her feelings all at once is because she is Vulcan, and trying to tiptoe around isn't something she would do. Of course there's some hesitation, but she has made up her mind and sees it as logical to get everything out in the open. Anyway, is everyone as excited about 'Harbinger' as I am? I hope so. By the way, does anyone know how to make italics work on this site? I used it on the previous chapters but it never showed up. Ok that's pretty much it, so let's move on with the story.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
She walked away from his quarters, intent on getting as far away from him as quickly as possible. The corridors were now slowly becoming busy with activity, but tonight was movie night, and most of the people around her were too preoccupied with meeting friends than being aware of her presence. Had she not been Vulcan, the sadness she was hiding would have been quite evident on her. But she has had years of experience in concealing emotions, which has come in handy on many occasions since being aboard this human vessel. T'Pol reached the turbo-lift, and as the doors closed to cut off the outside world, she was finally able to release the breath she'd long been holding.  
  
She didn't want to think about it. She just wanted to forget the whole thing ever happened, just like he had suggested. But as she activated the turbo-lift and began her descent, she realized that even long hours of meditation could not help her now. She knew his behaviour had been peculiar, but his uncharacteristic reaction to her offer of aid had unsettled her. He seemed almost---hostile toward her. He had never acted that way with her before. A past memory suddenly changed T'Pol's train of thought. She recalled a planet they were stranded on during the first year of their mission. The pollen of a certain native plant contained a compound, which adversely affected the team's behaviour. The Commander himself believed T'Pol was responsible for a conspiracy against Enterprise, and had become rather hostile, threatening to use a phase pistol against her. But that was not his fault. Extraneous factors had been affecting his mind.  
  
T'Pol stopped the turbo-lift. She allowed herself a moment to think. The only other time he had been hostile to her, and he was being influenced by outside factors. She chided herself for allowing her emotions to disable her use of logic. His behaviour was more than peculiar. It was---very much unlike him. He would never intentionally try to hurt her, and therefore, it was possible he wasn't entirely responsible for his actions. But what could possibly be affecting him? No strange compounds were aboard the ship, and even if there were, wouldn't other crewmembers also have been affected? Another memory quickly manifested itself in T'Pol's mind as she contemplated her situation. The non-corporeal beings they encountered had the ability to take over the minds of others, including the Commander's. Although T'Pol realized her theory was based mostly on speculation, the slightest chance of her being correct was worth the little experiment she was about to engage in. She re-activated the turbo-lift and headed back to the Commander's quarters.  
  
..........  
  
He stepped onto the bridge, and immediately received curious glances from everyone around him. The one he had come to see, however, wasn't occupying his chair, so he concluded the Captain must have retreated to his ready room for the time being. He hesitated only for a moment before making his way across the bridge, and even then eyes were watchful of his every move. He pushed the button to alert the Captain of his arrival, and waited patiently outside for a response.  
  
Captain Archer was going over some reports on his computer when he heard the chime of the ready room door. He tilted his head slightly toward the door, but never took his eyes off the screen in front of him.  
  
"Enter." When the door opened and his visitor walked in, Archer finally turned his attention away from the monitor to see who it was. If one were to offer a description of Captain Archer's reaction at that moment, it would be one of deep confusion and surprise. This was definitely the last person he had expected to see. But his visitor was too pre- occupied taking in his surroundings to acknowledge his Captain's bewildered stare. It was Archer who eventually broke the silence. "Mr. Rostov, is there something you wanted?"  
  
This shook the crewman out of his temporary daze. "Uh---no, Sir. Well- --yeah there is. I mean yes. Yes, there is." He straightened his posture and clasped his hands to his side.  
  
The Captain's face was now one of amusement. "At ease, Ensign." When it looked like Rostov was breathing a little easier, Archer continued. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, Sir. Its just---well---I've never really been up here before. I mean---I've been on the bridge once or twice, but never in your ready room. It's very nicely decorated, Sir."  
  
Archer smiled at that. His ready room wasn't that decorated, but it was the thought that counted. "Thanks. So what can I do for you, Ensign?"  
  
"I heard about those rattling noises in Ensign Sato's ceiling." Before Archer could ask how he knew, Rostov continued. "I heard her talking about it at the mess hall. I didn't mean to listen in on her conversation, but her table was right beside mine."  
  
"Okay. And what does that have to do with you?"  
  
"Uh---you see, Sir, when I was leaving my quarters this morning, I--- uh heard some noises coming from my ceiling. Rattling noises."  
  
Archer's eyebrows flew up. "Rattling noises?" When Rostov nodded, Archer had a puzzled expression on his face. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"  
  
"They weren't there for long, only for a couple of seconds. I thought maybe I just imagined it or something, until I heard Ensign Sato say she heard the same kind of sound. Then I started to worry, because what if something was crawling around up there? So I came to see you right away. I'm really sorry I didn't come sooner, but I didn't want to bother you if it wasn't a big deal."  
  
Archer sighed. "There's no need to apologize, Ensign. Just make sure you don't hesitate in telling me things like this from now on. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. Perfectly."  
  
"Good. Dismissed." Rostov excused himself and Archer leaned back in his chair. Hoshi may not have been imagining it, after all. But now he had an unexplained rattling noise on his hands. He decided it best to call T'Pol, as well as Hoshi, to his ready room to discuss this latest mystery.  
  
..........  
  
It continues to scroll through the data on the screen, keen on gathering as much information as possible. These 'humans' intrigue it. They have not only travelled a great distance from their home world, but have also explored so many things in such a short time. Although their technology may not be very advanced, their ship is sturdy and to gain control of it would be most desirable. It is unfortunate they will be betrayed by one of their own, thinks the entity amusedly. Its thoughts are interrupted as the chime at the door sounds, and it shuts off the monitor before getting up to see who it is. The door opens and immediately a look of annoyance spreads across the entity's face. She will definitely be the first to go once it has control of the ship.  
  
"Good evening, Commander. I apologize for once again disturbing you, but may I come in?"  
  
"I need to rest, Sub-commander. Can't this wait?"  
  
"It will only take a moment." T'Pol persisted.  
  
"Fine. But make it quick." It moved aside to let her in.  
  
"Thank you." T'Pol walked into the room then turned to face him. "I was on my way back to my quarters when I realized I had forgotten to tell you something."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"I have been trying to calibrate the ship's sensors so that the anomalies we may come across can be detected sooner. I was wondering if tomorrow you might be able to assist me in modifying them, since your expertise as an engineer would prove useful."  
  
The entity took a moment and looked through the Commander's thoughts. It needed to find an excuse that wouldn't arise any suspicion. Until it had completely integrated the Commander's memories, which was proving to be rather difficult, it would be unable to pass as an engineer. There. It had found something. "I can't help you. The Doctor said I'm off-duty 'till I fully recover."  
  
"I understand." So far T'Pol's plan was going well. He definitely wasn't acting like himself. His attitude had changed drastically, and Charles was never one to obey the Doctor's orders, especially if it meant assisting with the ship's operation in some way. It was time to implement the second part of her plan, which would give her the assurance she needed to take action. "Have you had dinner yet, Commander? Perhaps you would like to accompany me to the mess hall."  
  
"I'm not that hungry. I'd rather just be alone."  
  
"I should mention that Chef has prepared some tenderloin steak tonight. It would be a shame if I were to finish it off without you."  
  
It gave a forceful smile. "You go ahead and enjoy it. I'm just gonna call it a night." It was about to push the door's button when it noticed her slowly backing away toward the desk. It also registered a faint thought in the human's mind, but was being blocked from it. After a moment of concentration, it looked up. "You don't eat steak."  
  
"No, I do not." T'Pol had reached the desk and activated the comm. "Security to Commander Tucker's quarters."  
  
"Very clever, but it's too late. He's mine now. And soon so will this ship."  
  
"I do not know who or what you are, but rest assured we will get the Commander back." Within minutes the door opened to reveal Malcolm, along with two other security officers armed with phase pistols. "Lieutenant, arrest this man. He is an impostor."  
  
"She's lyin', Lt. She came in here and tried to kill me! She's the impostor!"  
  
Malcolm looked back and forth between the two, obviously very perplexed. "What the devil is going on here?"  
  
"Lt., escort this man to the brig. That's an order."  
  
"Don't listen to her! I'm tellin' you she tried to kill me! Take her to the brig before she goes crazy again!"  
  
"If I had been trying to kill you, why then would I alert security?" Malcolm looked at Trip, obviously wondering the same thing.  
  
"She's playin' with your head. I tried to fight her off so she called you to make it look like I'm the bad guy. You have to believe me!"  
  
T'Pol saw the Lieutenant's hesitation, but an idea suddenly came to mind. "Mr. Reed, perhaps you should escort us both to the brig until this matter has been settled." She was somewhat pleased with the reaction her suggestion had garnered from the impostor. It was one of anger and disappointment that he was quick to hide before anyone else noticed.  
  
"That would be best." Malcolm was confident that T'Pol was telling the truth, but he still didn't want to take any chances. "Take them to the brig and keep an eye on both. I'm going to inform the Captain." His security team walked in and escorted both officers out of Trip's quarters. Malcolm took one last look around and made his way to the bridge.  
  
..........  
  
"So I wasn't imagining it." Hoshi took a deep breath and sat down.  
  
"We still don't know what's going on. I tried to get a hold of T'Pol but she wasn't in her quarters. I think we're gonna need all the help we can get on this one." The door chimed and Archer looked at Hoshi. "That must be her." He pushed the button and the door opened to reveal the ship's Armoury Officer. "Lieutenant?"  
  
Malcolm bowed his head slightly to the Captain, then again once he saw Hoshi sitting inside. "Sir, I think you may want to come down to the brig with me. There's a situation that requires your immediate attention." 


End file.
